Yandere at Hopes Peak
by The Crystal Diamonds
Summary: An Unknown Yandere is killing
1. Chapter 1

**IM BACK WITH A NEW STORY ENJOY IT**

* * *

It was just a normal day at Hopes Peak Academy until one day something happened what happened well let's find out

"Hey where is Sayaka-San I haven't seen her all day"Leon Asked

Currently they were having lunch Everyone was here except Sayaka.

"Yeah I haven't seen her at all"Hina said

"Yo Makoto do you where she is"Hiro asked.

"Nope I haven't here from her

Just then there was a loud scream it sounded like it was coming from a got up and ran to where the scream was and what they saw was gross and bloody

"N-No It cannot be real"Leon said.

Sayaka was laying on the ground with a knife in her stomach a note in her walked up to Sayaka's dead body.

"She's dead"Kyoko said calmly.

"NO SHIT WE CAN SEE THAT"Every was surprise to see that Taka said that.

Makoto walked up and grabbed the note from Sayaka's hand

"What does it say"Byakuya asks.

"It's a love confession to me" Makoto says.

"So Sayaka was going to confess her love to Makoto"Hina says.

"It looks like someone didn't want that to happen"Junko says.

Makoto have the note to Kyoko and walked out of the classroom to his locker where inside was a note saying "When will you notice me Senpai"


	2. Chapter 2

News about Sayaka's death spread over Japan Jin the headmaster of Hopes Peak didn't talk to the press for about a weak all he would say is That it is under investigation.

"Makoto"Makoto turned around to see Kyoko.

"What's up"Makoto says.

"The headmaster wishes to speak to you"Kyoko Says.

Something is off about the way she said walked his way to Jin's see The Steering Committee

"You wish to speak with me"Makoto says.

"Yes we all know Sayaka's death was murder someone wanted her dead"Jin says.

"I think everyone knows that"Makoto says.

"Do you know why this person would killer her"Jin asks.

"No but I did get a strange note in my locker"Makoto says.

"What did it say"Member A

"When will you notice me Senpai"Makoto says.

Everyone looked at each other

"It looks like we have a Yandere on campus"Member E says.

"It wouldn't surprise me Makoto's nice and kind everyone loves him"Jin says

"Makoto Naegi I want you to go into a Project with the Committee"Jin says.

"What Project"Makoto asks.

Jin tells him about the Izuru Kamukura Project

"Will you join"Jin asks.

"Yeah I guess"Makoto says

"Good"Jin says.

The Steering Committee took Makoto to a secret lab where they put him into a capsule


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SO HAPPY TO SEE THAT YOU ALL ARE LIKING THIS SO FAR WHO DO YOU THINK THE YANDERE IS TELL ME IN REVIEWS BUT BACK TO THE STORY**

* * *

It's been over a week since Sayaka's death no one has seen are starting to go around saying that he has been expelled for the murder.

"Subject Makoto Naegi Student of Hopes Peak and the holder of Ultimate Luckster"Member L says.

"He's been in for about a week"Member A says

"Take him out"Member Q says

The Capsule Opens Up And Makoto was different he looked like Yasuke Matsuda but he had white hair with red eyes.

Everyone claps

"You now are the worlds hope"Member C says

After a few hours he went Undercover as a new Student.

"Everyone please report to the gym immediately staff and students"Jin said over the intercom.

Once everyone was in the gym Jin got up on the microphone

"I thank you all for coming on short notice I have news I would like to talk about"Jin says

Everyone looks at Jin waiting

"The first topic I would like to talk about is Makoto Naegi"Jin says

Everyone was getting excited

"Makoto has not been expelled He has been taking time off but he will return"Jin says

Everyone sigh some kids were making bets that he was expelled

"The second topic is we have a new Student if he could come out"Jin says

Makoto walks out Everyone was shocked to see how closely he looks like Yasuke Matsuda

"This is Yuta Matsuda He is Yasuke's brother"Jin says

Yasuke knew something was up

"But that is all if I could have the fallowing students stay Kyoko Kirigiri Yasuke Matsuda Kyosuke Munakata Juzo Sakakura Mukuro Ikusaba And Yuta Matsuda Thank you"Jin says.

Everyone besides them left.

"What do you need headmaster"Juzo asks.

"Follow me"Jin says.

Jin takes them to a office room with a table and four chairs on each side with two at the end and front

Jin throws a Golden folder on the table with the Hopes Peak Logo on it.

"Listen up I've called you all here for two things one is the Yandere at Hope's Peak"Jin Says.

Everyone looks at him suprised.

"and the second thing is Yuta"Jin says

"Yuta what does he have to do with this"Kyosuke asks.

"Yuta is Makoto Naegi"Jin says.

"W-What didn't you say he was off"Mukuro Says.

"No Jin is telling the truth"Makoto says.

Everyone turned to Grabbed the Golden Folder And put the sheets on the table.

"The Izuru Kamukura Project"Yasuke says

"Makoto was a test subject in it"Jin says

"What do you want us to do"Juzo asks.

"This is a Top Secret investigation Kyoko I want you to examine the body Juzo I need more guards on watch Yasuke take the folder keep it away from everyone that's not at this table that means Junko Mukuro keep your sister off the case I also want your help with weapons Kyosuke I want you to keep everything in order Makoto will help out"Jin says.

"Help how he is just luck"Juzo says

"Read the folder he has every talent that's the point over the Izuru Kamukura Project"Jin says.

Just then Jin's phone rang

"Hello"Jin says

His eyes widen in shock

"What is it"Yasuke says.

"Another Murder It's was Aoi Asahina she was killed"Jin Said

* * *

 **DID YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER TELL ME WHO DO YOU THINK THE YANDERE IS IN THE REVIEWS SO FAR WE HAVE MIKAN BUT UNTIL THEN SEE YA LATER**


End file.
